1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrolytic cells, and more particularly, an electrolytic cell and associated process for treating an alkali metal anode with an additive/surfactant.
2. The Prior Art
The use of additives/surfactants within an electrolytic cell, and, more particularly, within secondary lithium batteries, has been identified in the prior art as a possible means toward potential improvements of morphology and coulombic efficiency of an alkali metal source (such as lithium) electrode during cell cycling. While such prior art has touched on the hopeful results of additives/surfactants in, for example, rechargeable lithium batteries, the teaching in such prior art research appears to be in a direction which focuses on surfactants which are soluble in the associated electrolyte and/or which are reactive with the particular alkali metal (lithium) electrode. (See, for example, papers entitled: "THE U.S. NAVY'S LITHIUM RECHARGEABLE BATTERY PROGRAM PART II RESEARCH INTO NEW OR IMPROVED CHEMISTRIES," by S. James, P. Smith, T. Murphy and D. Cason-Smith, published on Pgs. 238-243 in Progress in Batteries & Solar Cells, Vol. 9 (1990); and "FLUORINATED SURFACTANTS AS ADDITIVES FOR LITHIUM BATTERIES," by D. Lemordant, A. Tudela Ribes and P. Willmann, published on Pgs. 69-80 in Power Sources, Vol. 14 (1992)).
Although attempts have been made to utilize and fully understand the effects of additives/surfactants in secondary lithium cells, the associated research and experimentation disclosed in the prior art have identified the need of such surfactants to have specific chemical properties. Unfortunately, such chemical properties have not yet proven to result in a rechargeable battery having the anticipated advantages which such additives/surfactants should theoretically (according to such prior art research) provide.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an electrolytic cell and associated process wherein the additive applied to the alkali metal electrode (which is to be used in a rechargeable battery), results in a predominantly additive interface which contributes to, among other things, a substantial increase in interfacial capacitance and, a substantial decrease in interfacial resistance, so as to increase the cyclability and efficiency of the cell.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present Specification, Claims and Drawings.